Gealltanas
by thatScottishblog withDragons
Summary: It's been 2 months. A lot has changed for the group of Dragon Riders on Berk, especially Hiccup. All seems calm. But, a new threat is about to reveal itself. How will the group deal with another threat after the last one?
1. Moving On

**Hello there! So if you've stumbled upon this stroy, then yay! Please give it a read... I need feedback and if people want more I'm happy to carry on! The ideas are aaaaall in my head! But basically this is going to be a Hiccstrid fanfic, mainly, but there's going to be two main plots, one being the Hiccstrid love (oooh yeeeah) and then another plot containing all the other charcaters we know and love from the HTTYD films/show! And ther will be some new ones too. But it's gonna be full of love (most likely some frick frac...), action, drama, heroes, dragons and villans! So yeah, give the first chapter a read and let me know the thoughts and even ideas! My tumblr is thatscottishblog! ENJOY!**

_Gealltanas_

It was the first clear day the island had seen in months, and although the sun shone down there was still a sharp wind. She stood near the cliffs edge looking out to sea. She closed her eyes, enjoying the wind as it hit her. For Astird, the sound of the wind and sea was a comfort. A place where she could go to be alone with her thoughts. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a concerned Nadder.

"Hey girl" Astrid muttered, scratching Stormfly to reassure her. The dragon sat down beside her rider, and Astird leaned against her. She let out a heavy sigh. "Things have been so different girl, I still can't get my head around it all".

Astrid thought back to the day everything changed. It had been 2 months since Stoick the Vast had been murdered by Drogo. All Astrid could think of was Hiccups expression. The disbelief and anger on his face had been enough to make Astrid cry. Stoick had pushed his son out of the way to protect him against the plasma blast which had been fired from Hiccups best friend , Toothless. Poor Toothless had had no control over what he had done, and was as hurt as Hiccup, only to have been pushed away, to be taken by Drogo. They had managed to salvage a ship to use for Stoicks desent to Valhalla that day. Astrid had watched with much pain as Hiccup had shot the flaming arrow towards the ship. She had wanted nothing more than to go and comfort him, but she was too shocked to even speak. He had been so strong that day. She had no idea how he had done it. She remembers the look on everyone's faces, and how Hiccup had been able to overcome the grief and get everyone back to Berk to defend the island. Later that night, after he had taken on his duty of Chief, he had come to Astrid and broke down. She had held him whilst he cried until he fell asleep. She remembers what he had said that night.

"A..A..Astrid how am I supposed to be Chief? He never thought me anything about it. I..I..I kept putting it off" .

"Ssssshh, it'll be fine Hiccup. Everyone will help. They'll understand" she whispered in his ear, as she gently rocked him back and forth, trying to sooth him as she'd seen mothers do with young babys. She stroked his hair to try and comfort him. She figured it had worked but not long after he had fallen asleep and she just lay there with him all night, hugging him and sometimes kissing the top of his head.

Astrid thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of dragons wings. She looked up to she Toothless and Hiccup heading towards them.

"Hello, m'lady!" chimmed Hiccup as he climbed off of Toothless , walking towards Astrid. He pulled her up and greeted her with a passionate kiss that left her breathless and smiling.

"How are you today?" he asked as he pulled her closer into his embrace, looking down at her face.

"I'm okay, better now that you're here!" she mumbled as she leaned into Hiccups chest.

He looked down at her with concerned eyes. "Is something on your mind?"

"I was just thinking about the past few months and how everything has changed"

Hiccup gently broke the embrace, and walked towards the cliff edge. He sat down on the edge, his foot and peg leg dangling. Astrid walked over the join him. He let out a sigh. He put he arm around Astrid as she sat down beside him and pulled her close.

"I've been thinking a lot about it all too" he rested his head on her hers before he continued. "I never quiet realised what being a chief meant. If I didn't have mom or Gobber around then I don't know what state Burk would be in right now. And if I didn't have you keeping me sane then I don't think I'd have gotten this far". He paused for a second and pulled Astrid's face up so that his eyes met with hers. "Thank you, Astrid." He planted a kiss on her forehead. They sat there in silence for awhile, listening to the wind and sea. Astrid felt the motions of Hiccups chest moving up and down with each breath and found comfort there. She smiled.

Hiccup picked up the sleeping Astrid and carried her away from the cliffs edge, putting her down and laying down beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She had fallen asleep shortly after they had stopped talking. He liked that she was so comfortable around him these days. He thought back to a time when Astrid couldn't stand to look at him. She had been taller and stronger than he was. He couldn't help the smug smile that spread across his face. He was now taller and maybe a bit stronger than she is. He was so relieved when he finally took a growth spurt once he was past the age of 16. His dad had commented on it once he had noticed.

"Aaaaaaaahhh, at last! Yer no longer a wee stump no more! Yer turnin intae a fine Viking. Skinny, but I'm sure ye'll bulk oot a bit in no time!" were his dads words, followed by a pat on the bag the felt a bit more like a punch. He was glad his dad had been able to see him continue to grow tall and go from being lanky to finally bulking out a bit.

"Ahh, dad. I wish you were here just now. I.. I've got something big coming up and I really need your advice. You see, I'm not sure how to go about this..." Hiccups mind wondered into what I might say to his dad right now if he was here and what his father's reply would have been. Then he nodded off into a light sleep.

When Hiccup woke up, Astrid was still in his arms. His arm was numb from where she had been lying across it. He wondered how the flight home would go with a numb arm. As he got up, he gently shock Astrid till her eyes began to flutter open. He smiled at the sight of her sleepy blue eyes.

"How long have I been out?" she asked, rubbing her eyes to try and wake herself.

"About an hour or two m'lady! It's still light, but not for much longer. We should get back". Hiccup looked around for his dragon. He didn't have to look far, as Toothless was curled up in a heap, sleeping soundly like they had been. "Toooothless, time to go back bud!" Toothless opened one feline eye to look at Hiccup. He then let out a noise of protest and turned his head the other way. "Oooh come on you lazy reptile! Time to go back!" It took Hiccup a short while to rouse Toothless, while Astrid sat on Stormfly, laughing at Hiccups attempts to push the dragon awake. Once sat upon Toothless ready to go he turned to Astrid and asked "Race you back?"

Astrid replied with a grin.

* That evening, Hiccup made his way towards the forge. He had a night of hard-work ahead of him. Although it was late, Gobber was still at the forge, working on orders for the next. "Oh, well Hullo Hiccup! Fancy seeing you here at a time like this!?"

"Well, I'm working on something that HAS to be kept a secret. Can I trust you with it..?"

"Ooooooh, aye. Of course. Wit is it?"

"Well.. I... I'm making a few bits a pieces. But the main bit, well.." Hiccups let out a sigh. "Well I'm going to ask Astrid to marry me"


	2. Proposal

_**Chapter 2: Proposal. **_

Hiccup had known for some time that he would ask Astrid to marry him. Months before he had become chief. From the day she had climbed onto Toothless back with him, his love for her had started to blossom. Over the years it had grown and grown. As he worked into the night, working on the ring, he thought back to one day he had spent in particular with Astrid.

Hiccup sat back in the saddle, gliding over the new area they had discovered.

"Good job bud!"

Toothless made noise to show his happiness at finding the hidden beauty.

"Now, where could Ast..."

Before he could finish, there was the sound of another dragons wings above him. He looked up to see Astrid and Stormfly flying above.

"Hiccup this is amazing!" Astrid yelled down. He could hear the smile in her voice. A smug smile began to grow across Hiccups face. He loved showing off to Astrid. He lay back, staring up at her. He loved to watch how she flew. The way she positioned herself in the saddle, the way she concentrated on her manoeuvres in the air, the way stray hairs that had escaped from her braid flew around her face. He had nothing but love for Astrid.

"Hey, Astrid, why don't we land down there?" he yelled, pointing down to a small beach, hidden by the cliff.

"That looks like a good spot!"

They both landed on the beach and dismounted their dragons. Toothless and Stormfly ran off, knowing that their humans preferred to be left alone together. Hiccup sat down on the sand, taking in the views of the cliffs, the beach, the ocean and Astrid. He watched as she removed her shoulder pads. When she turned around she noticed him staring at her. "Whaaaat, are you staring at?" she asked one hand on her hip.

He smiled. "Just you" At that, she made her way towards him. She sat down beside him and leaned against him. She let out a sign. "Do you ever think about running away to somewhere like this?"

"I have, whenever dad talks about "One day, Hiccup, you'll be chief.." and I just don't want to think that far ahead. I like where I am just now".

Hiccup reached for Astrid, pulling her towards him so that she was lying on his chest. He put his arms around her waist, nuzzling his face into her shoulder. He started kissing her neck, moving towards her face. She let out a small noise of pleasure. When he finally reached her lips, he paused, pulling her face so he could look at her face.

"What?" she said with a nervous laugh.

"I don't think you realise how beautiful you are to me, M'lady"

There was a moment where they just looked into each other's eyes. Then before Hiccup could say anything else, she had locked her lips with his. It wasn't their usual kiss. They often snuck out to steal a kiss when they thought there was nobody looking. This one had more passion to it, his tongue hunting for hers, and hers for him. They continued like this until they were both out of breath. Hiccup let out a sigh of happiness. He kissed Astrid's hair as he pulled her closer into the embrace.

The two of them sat there as time passed them by. When the two of them finally decided it was best to head back to Berk, the sky had gotten dark, but there was still sunlight sitting on the horizon. It was moments like this he when he realised he was going to marry this girl.

He'd thought about going back to that beach to propose to Astrid, but something better had come into his head. He'd planned. He paused for a moment. It suddenly dawned to him that things were going to change. That's if Astrid said yes. He looked over towards Toothless, who so curled up and sleeping in his usual spot in the workshop. Hiccup walked towards Toothless and sat down beside his dragon, who opened his eyes lazily and smiled as his human sat down beside him and leaned against his side. Toothless looked at Hiccup with a concerned look, sensing that there was something not quite right.

"After tomorrow things are gonna change, bud". Toothless nuzzled his head into Hiccups side.

Hiccup put his arm around his dragon and let out a sigh. "I just wish dad was here to see me get married. Well...that's if she says yes."

Although there was the thought that Astrid might say no, he was sure she'd say yes.

Hiccup woke with a groan. He had only been asleep for a couple of hours. He had worked until the early hours of the morning, perfecting his projects. Then he realised.

"Today's the day I ask Astrid to marry me..."

He could feel his breath stagger; the nerves were already getting to him. Toothless had picked up on this, because he had leapt from his space in Hiccups room, onto his bed, staring wide-eyed at Hiccup, as if asking what was wrong. "I'm okay, bud, just...nerves. That's all." And with that, Hiccup went about his usual routine. He got dressed in his flying gear, and thought about the day ahead. But his mind kept jumping back to the proposal. As he went down stairs, his mother noticed something was bothering him. "Are you alright Hiccup? You look a bit.. Worried?" Valka asked.

"Yeeah, I'm fine Mom. Just thinking about the day ahead is all. Have you got anything planned for your day?"

As his mother began describing what she had planned for her day, Hiccups mind started to wander again. He mind wandered to Astrid. She was all he could think about. He wanted nothing more than to go find her and kiss her and tell her he loved her.

"There'll be plenty of time for that later" he reminded himself.

Hiccup made his way to the Academy. He hadn't thought about the lesson for the day. His mind had been too busy the night before.

When Hiccup arrived, everyone was there and waiting.

"Took your time getting here" shouted Snoutlout, who was showing off some trick had just taught Hookfang.

"I.. eh.. didn't get much sleep so woke up later than usual.."

"Ugh, whatever. What are we doing today? Can I destroy something? I really need to destroy something." Tuffnut looked over to his twin, who appeared to be wrapped around Eret, who had taken a liking to Ruff over the past few months, much to her happiness. Eret had settled into Berk life well, and after much dislike about Ruffnut's feelings, he had grown to like the attention and devotion. There were rumours be was going to ask her to become his wife. "I bet he has more confidence than me" thought Hiccup, putting himself down even further.

"Uuuh, well I thought we could do a bit of dragon maintenance today. Bath the dragons, give them a once over, clean the saddles. Y'know, just an easy going day"

Everyone was staring at Hiccup was a look of confusion. He had been training the group with more difficult tasks and challenges since Drogo's attack.

After a moment of hesitation everyone ran to get what the need to care for their dragons before Hiccup could change his mind. He let out a sigh. He just wanted to steal Astrid away and leave. The wait was starting to get to him. He decided he better join the others with cleaning their dragons. It was going to be a long day.

By the end of the day, the dragons and their gear were looking immaculate.

"Good job guys, the dragons all look great! And by the looks, they enjoyed this as much as we did"

Hiccup looked round at all the dragons, who were looking proud of their clean scales and claws.

"So I'll see all of you again tomorrow, same time." And with that everyone started to depart. He went towards Toothless, opening the saddle bag to check that everything was still there.

"So, do you fancy going out flying tonight then, that's if you don't have any chief duties to attend to.."

Astrid's voice from behind him gave him a fright. She look at him with a sceptical look.

"You okay, Hiccup?"

"Ye-yeah I'm fine. Just a bit tired, y'know? Couldn't sleep much last night"

A look of concern then spread across Astrids face. "The...The nightmares are back?" she asked. He let out a sign.

"They haven't been back in days, but it's the thought of them every night that's getting to me."

It was true. His nightmares had been starting to haunt him more and more.

But whenever he fell asleep with Astrid, he never had them. She was a comfort to him while he slept. And she knew it. There had been few times when they were sleeping when he'd had them, and when he would start yelling and screaming, she would wake him, and wrap him up in her arms and sing a song to him while he fell back into a peaceful slumber. Next to nobody knew Astrid could sing. It was one of the many things he loved about her.

"Oh gods, please let her say yes" Hiccup prayed, hoping they would answer his prayer.

"So I'll meet you at the usual time then? " She asked, snapping Hiccup out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, sounds good! See you then!". He smiled at her, and as he walked towards Hiccup, he left her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Astrid watched as Hiccup flew out of the training academy on Toothless. She couldn't help but worry about him. Especially today, he was acting stranger than usual. She was worried his nightmares were getting worse. She thought back to the time she had seen him having one of his nightmares.

She woke to the sound of a terrified scream. It was male. When she opened her eyes a bit more, she could see it was Hiccup, lying next to her. She pulled herself up into a sitting position, and shook Hiccups shoulders.

"Hiccup, Hiccup wake up sweetheart, you're having a nightmare. Hiccup!"

He woke with a jolt. "Wh...What was happening? Oh no, I.. I wasn't having a nightmare was he?"

She guessed he had realised after looking at the expression on her face. He sat up and put his head in his hands. This was the first time they had fallen asleep together, and she had not expected someone as brave and strong as Hiccup to have something like this affect him so much.

"The nightmares started not long after we got back to Berk after... Y'know. I.. I just wish they'd stop"

They sat in silence for a moment, and then Astrid found herself pulling him into an embrace. He let out a sigh, and closed his eyes again. She gently rocked backwards and forwards. The same way she had seen mothers move when they were trying to get a restless baby to sleep. Then Astrid shocked herself. She started to song. It was quiet so that only she and Hiccup could hear what she was singing, but she no person had heard her singing. She would quiet often sing to Stormfly when she was cleaning out the dragons sleeping area. After awhile, she could hear a gentle snore coming from Hiccup. She smiled. She lay him down on his side and then she put her arms around his waist and feel back in to light sleep.

She couldn't help but wonder how he managed when she wasn't there to comfort him.

"Maybe one day I'll wake up next to him every day..." she thought.

She shook away the thought. Astrid tried to avoid thinking about that particular area. She doubted herself. "Hiccup could do better than me" she thought. But, why would he spend so much tiem with her if he didn't love her?

"UGGGH" she yelled, why was she thinking about this. She climbed onto Stormflys back, making her way towards to great hall for some warm food.

Once there, she looked around for Hiccup. But there was no sign of him. "I hope he shows up tonight.." she thought..

Once she'd left the great hall, she went to look for Stormfly. But there was no sign of her outside of the great hall. So Astrid made her way towards her house, thinking Stormfly would have gone back there. But when she got there, there was no sign of her dragon. "STOOOORMFLY" she shouted, but there was no reply. Her first thought was that Stormfly had ran off with one of the other dragons to fly the island, but she hadn't done that. Behind her, there was the sound of a dragons wings. Astird turned around only to find it was Hiccup and Toothless.

"You alright there m'lady? Where's Stormfly? He asked.

"I honestly don't know where she's gone"

"Well, why don't you come with me and we'll go looking for her?" he offered her his hand to help her climb onto Toothless back. She took it, and once she had her arms around Hiccup's waist, they were off.

From Toothless back, Astrid eyes hunted for her dragon.

"I don't understand where or why she's disappeared!" she yelled so Hiccup could hear her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find her!" he replied, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze of reassurance. She couldn't help but stress about. Stormfly had never disappeared for this long at one time and she worried the worst had happened.

It felt like hours before they landed. Astird jumped off of Toothless. She stretched out, feeling stiff from how tense she had been on that flight. She turned around to talk to Hiccup, but before she could say anything, she realised he had dissapeard.

"Hiccup?"

No reply.

"Not you too" she mumbled, as she went off to look for him. She hadn't realised where they had landed until now. It was one of the high many "islands in the sky" they had discovered. She stopped to admire the view for a moment. The sun was setting over the sea, creating an orange and pick sky. It was truly a breath taking site.

"Astird.."

She turned round to find Hiccup walking towards her. He had a strange look on his face.

"Hiccup, is everything, okay? Did you find Stormfly, Is she hu..." but before she could finish, he was in front of her, holding her hands together.

"Sssh, Astrid, calm down. Everything's fine. I brought you here for a reason."

She watched as he let go of one of her hands, and pulled something out his pocket. It was a small box. He placed in her hands.

"Before you open it, I want to say something. The past few months have been some of the hardest in my life. I lost my dad, had to take on a position I really wasn't ready for, and carrying on with academy. But those months have also been some of the best. Astrid, if it wasn't for you I don't know how I would have coped. You were there for me during my worst. You would listen to what I have to say, you would help out at the academy and you were... You were you. And I'm so SO grateful to the gods for giving you to me. I love you more than I thought I could ever love someone. And.. aw man, Astrid, would you do me the honour of being my wife?"

He opened the box in her hands for her. Inside the box sat a silver ring. She was too shocked to say anything. Instead, she picked up the ring and examined it. On it, there was an intricate celtic design, twisting up to where a blue gem sat. On the inside, there were five runes. Strength, partnership, fertility, protection and journey.

"I.. I put all the runes I thought would have the most power. If... If you say yes?"

She looked up from the ring and up to his eyes. She could see the excitement and worry in his eyes.

It was a few seconds before she cleared her thought with her reply.

"Yes, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. I will be your wife"


	3. Preperations

_**Hello all! Sorry about the stupid lateness of his chapter. I was moving into my room for college and I haven't had a good time of it so I haven't really had the right mindser to write much! It's a lot shorter than I had planned for it to be but the next few chapters will probably be longer, it's just because I'v ebeen mega stressed really. But hey ho, I hope you enjoy! Limmy know if you like it! Tumblr - thatscottishblog**_

She said yes. It still hadn't sunk in that she'd said yes. They stood there for a moment just staring at each other. He could feel the grin growing on his face. When Astrid smiled back, his heart melted. He grabbed her and pulled her towards him. Once in his arms, he couldn't help but kiss every visible bit of skin. From her neck, to her lips. He pulled away to look at her face.

"I don't think you realise how happy you've made me, Astrid Hofferson"

She looked up at his face and smiled.

"Hiccup, I don't think there's anyone else I could marry. Since our first kiss, I've always had thought about marrying you, and being your wife and taking care of you. And even cooking for you!"

Hiccup grimaced at the thought of Astrid's cooking, thinking back to the yanknog she had made one Christmas. She had seen this and smacked him on the shoulder. He gave her a quick wink and kissed her on the cheek.

"So do you like the ring? It's why I've been so tired, I've been up a few nights planning it and working on it"

He lifted her hand to admire his handy work. The silver ring with the blue gemstone looked beautiful on her hand. He kissed her hand near where the ring sat and looked up to meet her eyes. That same hand made its way up to his face.

"Hiccup, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen"

He turned his face to kiss the inside of her hand. He was so happy she liked it so much.

"Hang on, you mean I'M not the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" he joked.

And for that he got another hit on the arm. He grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his chest as he lay down on the ground where they had been sitting. He held her close. She was going to be his wife. He hadn't been this happy in months. She turned around and surprised him with a kiss.

"Thank you, Hiccup. I never did say it, but thank you. For asking me to be your wife and for everything else"

And instead of a simple kiss, it turned into something more passionate. He moved his hands up her body, from her rear and over her hips. His hands made their way up her top, touching the bare skin on her back. He could feel her body shiver beneath his fingers where he touched her. His hands moved up towards her breast, which were covered by some kind of fabric, which held them in place. His hands moved to loosen the fabric, so he could cup her breasts. She moaned with pleasure, and the noise against his mouth was enough to send his crazy. He could feel warmth in his sex. This was most adventurous the two had been. Hiccup wanted more.

"Y'know, I really cannot wait for our wedding night, M'lady"

Astrid giggled and continued to kiss him. He could tell she was also looking forward to that night.

It felt like hours had gone by, but it always did when he was with Astrid. He always seemed to lose track of time. He took a brief moment before he would wake her. He gazed up at the stars. He then looked down at Astrid. To him, she was more beautiful than a starry night sky. She stirred in his arms and he met her sleepy eyes. She smiled at him.

"How long have we been here?"

"Couple of hours I reckon". He kissed the top of her hair. "Ready to go back?" he asked, looking down at her face.

In one brief moment, her face went from calm to panicked

"Hiccup, I completely forgot about Stormfly! Oh shit, how could I. I.. I.." but before she could go on, he grabbed her hands.

"Astrid, hey, calm down! Calm down, it's okay, I know where she is! It was all part of the plan to get you out her with me, just us!"

She looked at him with a blank expression. And before he could say anything else, she punched him. Hard.

"Heeey, I had a good reason for doing it!" He couldn't help but laugh. The small trace of anger that had been there vanished, and she couldn't help but laugh herself.

"Well I guess I could forgive you." She said, glaring at him with her hands on her hips. He smiled at her.

"Shall we head back and break the good news to everyone?"

And with that, he took her hand and lead her towards their future together.

The day after their engagement, Hiccup called the village to great hall. As he got himself ready to make the announcement, he couldn't help but reflect on getting Astrid's fathers permission.

"I'm sure you already know that.. I ..eh well, that your daughter and myself have been...courting for some time"

He was trying to phrase his words correctly, so that he did not embarrass or offend.

"Yes, I have. Go on"

He was a stern faced man, with a gentle spark in his eye. "So that's where she gets it from.." Hiccup realised.

"So.. um.. well, I know she's expecting it, or at least I think she is, but I'm going to ask for her to be my wife, but that's why I'm here, to ask you what I can give you for your daughters hand in marriage..?"

Gods.

The Silence.

After what felt like hours to Hiccup, Astrid's father let out a sigh.

"Hiccup, you're the chief of this island now. You're the best thing I could ask for for Astrid. I will not ask for much. But what I will ask for it that you take care of my girl and our family. I ask you treat us as your own. If you need help, we'll be there for you. Both of you. I expect that you'd do the same for us. Is that a fair agreement?"

Hiccup was shocked. It was not what he had expected. Being the new chief, he had expected there to have been a higher price for the Ho

Hofferson's daughter.

"That's a deal! That is a definite deal! I cannot refuse that, thank you. Thank you so much, sir!"

With that, the two mean shook hands and Hiccup can only remember that the two had drank large amounts of mead.

Hiccup smiled. He couldn't be happier. The Hofferson's had allowed him their daughters hand in marriage and they were to be his family. Just as he was putting his shoulder guards on when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in"

It was Astrid.

"Good morning M'lady!" he went over to great her with a kiss. She smiled.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, helping him with his shoulder guards.

" I feel overjoyed and nervous."

"Me too. But I can't wait to see the reactions of everyone. I mean, I know Ruff expected it, and she always said you were taking your time..."

Hiccup paused for a moment. He had taken his time to ask her, but he'd had been too busy trying to get the hang of being chief.

"Hey.. Stop worrying yourself! It's happening now and that's what matters"

With that said, Astird pulled his face towards hers and kissed him softly, then she carried on with putting his armour on.

Once they were done, it was time to great the people of Berk. Hiccup opened the doors to the great hall, and once outside, he was greated with a loud cheer. He raised his hand in order to achieve silence from the crowd.

"I have an announcement to make. As some of you may know, I have not yet requested a lady to become my wife. Well..."

He turned around and gestured his hand towards Astrid. She took it and walked out into towards the crowd.

"We are to be married a week from now. We ask that you'll help us with the preparations and make it a hell of a day"

There was another roar from the crowd but this time it was louder. Hiccup was able to make out the sound coming from Ruffnut. "Finally!"

He turned to Astrid and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled up at him.

"Well least they're all happy for us" she said. Hiccup smiled.

He stared out over the water. A heavy mist was setting in. Kol turned around and headed back to his dwellings in the cave.

"Soon" he though. After hearing of the battle at Berk in the previous months, he couldn't help but laugh at Drago Bludvist's pathetic attempts at trying to bring down the island. Tales of the dragon trainer and his academy had spread, and his skills were told to be legendary. Kol knew himself that the island would be difficult to breach, what with the death of Stoick the Vast and the dragon trainer becoming chief. But he had a plan. It would succeed where Drago failed. Although Drago had been an intelligent being, when I came to capturing the dragons and forming and army, his insanity had been too much. It overpowered his decisions. But not Kol's. He had thought it through, delt with any faults there may be. It would work.

He could hear Runa approach from behind.

"Are you alright, my love, you've been out here for some time now?"

"It'll be soon, I can FEEL it. We'll leave in a week."


	4. Sealed

Chapter 4 – Sealed.

The atmosphere on Berk was electric. Everyone was busy organising for the wedding that Friday. Hiccup couldn't walk through the village without someone coming up and congratulating him, or ask him for his thoughts for the decorations or wine. It was all so overwhelming. Toothless would fly above, avoiding all contact with people and instead watched as Hiccup was bombarded by people. He'd been trying and avoid the village as much as he could, but being chief made that difficult. As he approached the forge, he couldn't help but wish it was Friday so he could get this over a done with. So he could start the rest of his life with Astrid. Once at the forge, he found Gobber working away.

"Al'right there Hiccup?" yelled Gobber, over the sound of hitting metal against the anvil.

Hiccup made his way to his work station, and looked at the list of orders. He let out a sigh and got to work. It was the only way to distract his mind.

#

Sometime later, Hiccup was done for the day and just tidying up. Toothless was sound asleep next to the forge, soaking in the heat from the dying coals.

"Wish I had it as easy as you, bud.." he mumbled, putting his tools away for the day.

Once done, he woke Toothless. "mwuuurgh" was the response from the stubborn dragon, who rolled over to face the other way,

"Oh come on, bud! We have to go"

Toothless turned to give Hiccup a disapproving look. Eventually, he got up with much complaint at Hiccup.

#

Hiccup landed at his house, and dismounted. He could see that everyone had gathered at his home. Toothless noticed Cloudjumper perched on the roof, and went to join him. Hiccup made his way inside.

Once inside, Hiccup was greeted by the small group. The handsal needed at least 6 witnesses so the house felt crowded. Inside there was Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Eret, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Valka,Astrids parents, and of course, Astrid. Hiccup greeted everyone that was there, and thanked them. But he could only focus on Astrid. She looked the same as any other day, hair in her usual side pleat, the same headpiece but the fact she was going to be his wife and be with him for the rest of their earthbound lives and after. It made even more beautiful, if that were possible. Her eyes met his. He couldn't hold back his grin. She smiled back, but had a confused look.

"Right, shall we seal this engagement? " bellowed Gobber over the light chatter of the group.

Both Hiccup and Astrid take their seats at the table, across from each other.

"Still wanna be my wife?" Hiccup asks, nervous to hear her reply.

She smiles.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?".

Hiccup can't hold back his grin.

"Right love birds, take each others hands, and Hiccup, you know what to say. We're here as witnesses to the handsal. Ready when you's are!". Gobber pats Hiccup on the back, which feel more like a battering.

Hiccup beckons his hand towards Astrid. She smiles and places her hand in his. He takes a deep breath, and closes his eyes. When he opens his eyes, they are met with a bright blue pair, staring back at him.

"We declare ourselves witnesses that you, Astrid, bind me in lawful betrothal, and with taking hold of hands you promise to me the dowry and engage to fulfil and observe the whole of the compact between us, which has been notified in the hearing of witnesses without duplicity or cunning, as a real and authorized compact"

And with that, Hiccup pulls her hand towards his mouth. His kisses her hand and rests it against his cheek.

"No going back now". He winks at her.

"Wouldn't dream of it, babe" she replies, with a wicked grin.

Gods, he cannot wait till the night of their wedding. Hiccup has completely forgotten about the group surrounding them until the start to applause and cheer and he is pulled back into reality.

#

After a night of celebrations and wine drinking, Hiccup finally closes the door as the final guest, a rather drunk Eret, leaves. Hiccup stumbles into a chair. He still couldn't quite believe that Astrid was going to marry him. She'd no longer be Astrid Hofferson, but instead Astrid Horrendous Haddock. He felt the grin growing on his face. Toothless was suddenly at his side, a concerned look on his face.

" I'm fine but, just a little too much to drink".

Hiccup reached out to give Toothless a scratch under the chinn, and with that, he was on the floor, on his back and legs in the air. Hiccup let out a laugh.

"Y'know, I think you had a part in this bud. I still can't believe she'll be mines in less than day. Who'd have though I'd end up marrying Astrid Hofferson, ay Bud?" But toothless was too busy rolling around on the floor. Hiccup shook his head in disapproval. But he couldn't help but smile.

"You shouldn't doubt yourself so much"

Hiccup turned around to find his mother stood in the door way, watching Toothless.

"Oh, hey mom. I just can't believe she'll be mines. There was a time when she wouldn't even look at me, and well, he flew, or rather, came crashing into my life. And then things chnaged. If it wasn't for Toothless I wouldn't have gotten close to Astrid, I wouldn't have saved Berk and I wouldn't have found you, mom. He's the best thing that ever happened to me. It's like he's my lucky charm"

They both looked at the nightfury, who was now curled up next to where Hiccup sat, sleeping.

"Y'know I remember when me and yur father were getting ready to wed. He'd always been such a brave and incredible man, and he could have picked any other lassie on Berk or beyond, yet he choose me. The plain, simple lassie that liked to hideaway."

She stopped and a smile grew on her face.

"The first time we actually spoke, we were about two years younger than you, I was out sketching. There's an amazing view from the top of the island that looks out over the sea, you can even see the isle Kye from there, it's a magnificent site to see! Your father was out hunting for dragons of course. When he saw me, he sat down beside me and asked what I was doing. Instead of telling him, showed him. And from that day on, he'd come the same spot at the same time, and we'd talk. Eventually, he asked me to marry him. On the night we had the handsal ceremony, he sung our song. I felt the same way you do about Astrid, why did he choose me? Of all the lassies, he choose me. But he truly loved me. And that's what matters. And I know you love Astrid. So don't doubt yourself son!"

Valka had made her way over to Hiccup. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him.

"I'm so proud of you. Your father would be so, so proud!". He could tell she was close to tears.

"Thanks mom, I dunno how I'd have done it without you here and him..."

"I know. Now, off tae bed with you, you've got a busy day tomorrow, just because you're getting married in a day doesn't excuse your chief duties! Goodnight son"

And with that she smiled and turned to head to her own room. Hiccup loved hearing stories about his father from his mom, but he could tell it pained her. Neither of them could still quite believe he was gone. Hiccup wishes his father could see him now. "You'd be so proud".

Hiccup got up and made his way to the his room.

"You coming bud?" he asks the dragon, who was still curled up. Toothless looked up, and with a huff, got up and followed Hiccup up the stairs. Once in his room, Hiccup flopped.

"Took your time coming to bed"

Hiccup looked up to see Astrid stood at the end of the bed. She had a large cloak drapped over her shoulder, lined with thick fur.

"Well hello ther's m'lady. What brings you here at this time of night, hmm?"

"Do I need an excuse to come and see my future husband late at night?"

He could tell she was teasing him, and it was working. Hiccup moved towards the bottom of the bed, grabbing Astrid's hips and pulling her towards him. Her lips were soft against hers. What started out as a simple turned into something move. They become hungry for each other and the kiss became more passionate. His tongue caressing hers. Astrid's hands made their way up to Hiccups face, but didn't stay there long. She started to undo his shoulder guards, not breaking the kiss. The fell onto the bed once she had untied them. She then went to work on his flight suit, undoing it so that his chest was bare. Hiccups hands were below Atstrid's top. He moved his hands up over her skin. When he reached her breast, he gently cupped them. He could feel her groan against his mouth, and he started to pull her top up, breaking the kiss to pull it over her head. He step back for a moment, taking in the view.

"You're so beautiful. And you're going to be mines, my wife!". He noticed her colour change from white to crimson, and she was looking at the ground.

"Hey, there's no need to be shy. You're so very beautiful Astrid. Trust me."

She looked up, into his eyes. And smiled. She pulled him into an embrace and just stood there.

He kissed her hair.

"I cannot wait for our wedding night" he mumbled.

He could feel her giggle with excitement. He smiled.

#

The next day was crazy. Hiccup had to direct people as to where they would be during the ceremony, what wines to be served, what spices and meats to be cooked up. It was crazy. His mother was on hand, luckily, to help during the day.

"Right, Hiccup, I'll deal with the choice making, you go to the docks and meet the guests arriving. Go!" she commanded.

Before she could change her mind, he was on Toothless and flying down to the docks. Tuffnut, Eret. Fishleg and Snotlout were already waiting.

"At long last, you decided to turn up and great YOUR guests." Of course Snotlout had something to say. Tuffnut looked as if he was in a world of his on while Eret was gazing out, looking for ships.

"Any sign of them yet Eret?"

"Yep, there's three within view".

And the group stood at the docks, waiting for the ships to arrive. All Hiccup could think about was Astrid, with her soft skin and the feel of her b..

A loud horn interrupted hid thoughts. The first ship had arrived. How long had he been daydreaming for..

Snoutlout and Eret were already beisde the ship, announcing the events and Hiccup as chief. Hiccup didn't even register where the ship had come from, just that they had travelled a day to get here.

Eventually, three ships had arrived, and there was one more on the way in. Once it had docked, Hiccup realised that it was nearly time to get his family sword ready for the wedding tomorrow and go to the bath house. His mind began to wander again.

"Hiccup, so nice to meet the new chief. So sorry to hear about your father!

The voice pulled him out of his thoughts and into reality. In front of him stood and rather muscular man, around the same height as he was. He had long, brown hair that had pulled back into a pleat that sat over his shoulder.

"Uuh, thanks. Thank you. You are...?"

"Apologise, I'm Kol. And this" he pulled some from his right side "is my sister, Runa. Now I know it's your special day, but I was wondering if maybe we could talk buisness afterwards? I want to marry Runa off, and I was wondering maybe you'd have a sutor for her?"

Hiccup looked at Rune. She was a small, but well built, woman who had long, dark blonde hair that was pulled back into some kind of pleat or style Hiccup had never seen before. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed that Snotlout, Fishlegs and Tuffnut all nodding, as if agreeing they were all good suitors for the stranger.

"I'm sure we can talk about this after the wedding." Hiccup was uncertain about the duo. Something didn't feel quite right. But his feelings were all over the place. He was going to beomce a husband tomorrow.

"Thank you chief. I look forward to discussing business with you". And with that, the strange duo made their way up towards Berk.


End file.
